Gunhead
|birthday= May 7th |age= |gender= Male |height= 190 cm (6'3") |weight= |hair=Mint |eye= |bloodtype= O |quirk= Gatling |fightingstyle = Gunhead Martial Arts |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |debut= Chapter 46 (Mentioned) Chapter 48 (Debut) |debutanime= Episode 26 (Mentioned) Episode 27 (Debut) |voice= |eng voice = |image gallery= Yes }} is a Pro Hero, whose agency specializes in armed combat. Appearance Gunhead is a wide-set man of a muscular build with long, pale mint-green hair that spikes backwards, away from his head. In his hero costume, he wears a white mask with four holes in a square formation, all resembling gun muzzles with slight barrel stems protruding from their side, the only exception being the bottom left one, which instead just holds the appearance of a regular circle. He wears a partial bodysuit of a dark grayish-cyan color, only covering the lower portion of his torso, his arms from the shoulders down and the palms of his hands. A padded combat vest sits over this, around the sides of his chest, and is kept in place by two straps that connect his mask and shoulders. He also sports plain brown pants and short black boots, as well as his signature revolver chamber-shaped silver bracers and spikes on his knuckles. Personality Gunhead is a very professional and friendly individual with values that make him a great teacher. In a fight, he's composed and fierce, but otherwise, he tends to be unexpectedly kind to people. Ochaco Uraraka often notes how he has very cute tendencies like teasing her and posing. History Gunhead attended a meeting of Pro Heroes and the Police Force to discuss the situation of the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Gunhead is first mentioned when Ochaco Uraraka tells her classmates she has chosen the Battle Hero's Office for her internship. On the first day of field training, Gunhead takes Ochaco out on patrol. He explains to her how heroes are and that his hero office specializes in clamping down on crime. They receive a commission based on their acts of heroics after they are called in by the police. Gunhead uses the next day to instruct Ochaco and others on a proper fighting form. Later on after the Hosu City incident, Gunhead notices Ochaco on the phone speaking with Izuku Midoriya. He tells her another training session is about to begin and then teases her about talking to a boy. Later on, Gunhead trains Ochaco on fighting an opponent armed with a knife. She uses a fake dagger to attack Gunhead, but his movements are too fluid for her to hit him. He eventually takes Ochaco down, explaining how he did it all along the way. Once the internship comes to an end, Ochaco returns to school and tells her classmates that learning Gunhead's martial arts was very worthwhile. Shie Hassaikai Arc Ochaco attempted to intern under him again, but he was busy. Abilities : Gunhead is a highly capable martial artist and trained Ochaco to an impressive degree in only a week. Quirk : Gunhead's Quirk gives him gun-like organs in his arms which can shoot claw-like bullets made of keratin. This Quirk is very capable in short-range combat, so this Quirk is mainly used as suppressive fire. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Despite his intimidating physical appearance, Gunhead has a cute voice, according to Ochaco. *According to the Official Character Book, he likes skincare. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Internship Employers Category:Gunhead's Agency Employees Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Ehime